Capitulo III
Capítulo III es el tercer episodio de la segunda temporada de la serie Glee: Un trofeo Más. En el salón del coro Madison-Qué haces Mason? Mason-Alguien tiró salsa aquí, me siento raro si no la limpio Joey-Alguien puede decirme si ya eligieron la lista para la sectorial? Spencer-Yo que tú no pisaría ahí Joey-Por qué? (Se resbala con la salsa) Mierda Spencer-Por eso Joey- ¬¬** (Se levanta del suelo y sienta en la banca) Sam-Muy bien, muy bien, muy bien...chicos, cada vez falta menos para la sectorial, no debemos subestimar este reto, así que debemos comenzar con elegir la lista de canciones, tienen propuestas? Myron-(Alza la mano) (._.)/ Sam-Myron? Myron-Algo de The Smiths? .-. Madison-Adoro a The Smiths Mason-Son geniales Sam-Claro...pero probablemente no son necesarios para la sectorial Joey-The Ramus? .-. Silencio..... Jane-Podemos cantar algo de The Rasmus Alistair-Ten Black Roses Joey-(Narrando) Mi confidente ha hablado...me gusta decirle confidente......The Rasmus?...Bueno...sería genial, los aniquilaría a todos (Hablaban) "Mensaje" Madison-(Lo lee) "Espero verte pronto, extraño tomar tu mano y nuestras pláticas eternas :3"-Skylart Madison-(Sonríe un poco) "Algún día vendrás? :3 " "La escuela me tiene atascado Dx, pero prometo ir a verte pronto :P :3, te amo mil <3" Skylart-(Sonríe) Shannon-Tenemos que hablar Skylart-Eso suena muy serio .-. Shannon-No te sientas incómodo por esta pregunta....eres virgen? Skylart- .-.........(Lo habrá descubierto?) Shannon- ._. ....(Este maldito, si quiere verme la cara de tonto no lo logrará, ya sé su secreto 7u7) Skylart-(Mierda ahora que le digo? :S).....Sí .-....porqué lo preguntas? Shannon-Recuerdas ese día donde me pediste prestado tu celular porque se te descompuso el tuyo, y entraste a Facebook en el mío? Skylart- Ajá .-. Shannon-...No cerraste sesión Skylart- .-.....(No puede ser, es cierto D:) Shannon- ._......(Este sujeto quiere hacerse el que no sabe)...Vi una de tus conversaciones con Madison, accidentalmente....decía algo de que había sido la primera vez de los 2 y que nadie se enteraría sino en mucho tiempo Skylart-Ok, me has descubierto Shannon-Tuche 7u7r Skylart-...Porqué es típico de ti meterte en donde no te llaman? Shannon-Oye, yo no me habría enterado de nada si hubieras cerrado tu sesión, si lo hubieras hecho no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación Skylart-Tienes razón...lo siento, fue en la playa, estuvimos demasiado juntos, la primera noche no sé qué pasó...solo sucedió Shannon-(Se sienta con él) Lo entiendo....en mi tercer año invité a salir a Bree....ella y yo nos conocimos por Mariah, estaban juntas en varias clases y comenzamos a hablar mucho, la invité a mi casa, estaba solo, y fue todo normal, estuvimos viendo películas y charlando en mi cuarto, fue divertido...de repente solo la besé...ella me regresó el beso...y sucedió, después de ese día ya no volvió aceptar salir conmigo y se sentía incómoda cuando hablaba conmigo Skylart-Vaya....no se te hace gracioso? Estuvimos 4 años juntos en la misma escuela y comenzamos a ser cercanos nuestro último año Shannon-Oye yo también desearía haberles hablado antes del último año Skylart-Ya ni pudimos cantar un dueto el tiempo que estuviste en el Club Glee Shannon-....Quién dice que tenemos que estar en McKinley para cantar un dueto? Qué tal si hacemos uno? Qué te parece Nickelback? Skylart-Joder, adoro Nickelback (Música) Shannon-Never made it as a wise man I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin' Tired of livin' like a blind man I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin' And this is how you remind me Skylart-This is how you remind me Of what I really am This is how you remind me Of what I really am Los 2-It's not like you to say sorry I was waiting on a different story This time I'm mistaken For handing you a heart worth breakin' Skylart-I've been wrong, I've been down To the bottom of every bottle Shannon-These five words in my head Scream Are we having fun yet? (Salen del departamento) Los 2-Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no (x2) En el auditorio (NYU) Skylart-It's not like you didn't know that I said I love you and I swear I still do It must have been so bad 'Cause living with me must have damn near killed you Shannon-This is how you remind me of what i really am Los 2-And this is how you remind me Shannon-This is how you remind me Of what i really am Los 2-It's not like you to say sorry I was waiting on a different story This time I'm mistaken For handing you a heart worth breakin' Skylart-And I've been wrong, i've been down Been to the bottom of every bottle Shannon-These five words in my head Scream "Are we having fun yet?" Los 2-yet, yet, yet, no no (x4) (Música) Shannon-Never made it as a wise man I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin' Skylart-This is how you remind me This is how you remind me... This i how you remind me Of what I really am (x2) Los 2-It's not like you to say sorry I was waiting on a different story This time I'm mistaken For handing you a heart worth breakin' Skylart-And I've been wrong, I've been down Been to the bottom of every bottle Shannon-These five words in my head Scream "Are we having fun yet?" Los 2-yet, yet, "Are we havin' fun yet?" Five words in my head "Are we havin' fun yet?"(x2) Más tarde Skylart-Tengo hambre, oye, vamos haya Shannon-A dónde ñ.ñ?....Spotlight dinner? .-....no, no, no, Skylart, no vayamos ahí Skylart-Qué tiene de malo? Shannon-Elvira....ahí es donde trabaja (Elvira sale del restaurante) Skylart-Por dios, Shannon, supéralo, estás traumado con ella (Chocan) Oh cuánto lo siento Elvira-Oye, fíjate la próxima vez por donde caminas Skylart-Ok -.- Elvira-Shannon?....eres tú Shannon-Oh vaya, ahora no podré caminar por acá tranquilo porque en cualquier momento tengo que toparme contigo Elvira-Ah? Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú y Mariah sean unos chicos con sueños que nunca se harán realidad, que son especiales? Dejen de ser tan creídos Shannon-Por favor, tus insultos ya no me hacen efecto, ese día fue la excepción porque no estaba preparado, pero conociéndote, yo ya se todas las típicas jugadas tuyas, tengo algunos contactos de la secundaria, quieres que les diga lo que hubo entre Richard Stone y tú? Elvira-Cállate el hocico Shannon, tú no me conoces ni un poco, te hice la vida imposible, que es muy diferente, y ya todos saben sobre mí y Richard Stone, terminamos hace 2 años, era un idiota, pero muy bueno en la cama Skylart-Ok, eso ya es mucha información (Se pone en medio de ellos) Elvira-Oye tú, haces ejercicio? Skylart-Porqué le preguntas eso a Shannon en una situación como esta? Elvira-A la mierda Shannon, te estaba preguntando a ti, se ve que haces ejercicio Skylart-Eemm sí, un poco .-. Elvira-Oye se nota...dime cuando estás libre...y podemos salir en una cita Skylart-Una cita .-.? Shannon-(Veía la situación) .-. Elvira-Oye sí, eres soltero verdad? Skylart-No, tengo novia Elvira-Y por qué no está aquí? Skylart-Porque a ella aún le falta este año para graduarse de McKinley Elvira-Y qué tan seguido se ven? (Se acerca más a él) Skylart-Emm (Incómodo) No muy seguido Elvira-Se pone celosa si sales con alguien más? Skylart-Porqué quieres saber de ella? Elvira-Te hice una pregunta, ella es celosa? Se pone celosa si yo te coqueteo? Skylart-Emmm...(Susurra) Ayúdame ._.'' Shannon-(Se pone frente a Skylart) Claro que sí Elvira, tiene novia y es mejor que tú, todos se ponen celosos si alguien coquetea con su pareja, desde cuándo te encanta ir detrás de gente no disponible? Elvira-Él es sexy, no hago esto a menudo, pero esta vez vale la pena Shannon-Tú nunca lo conseguirás, mejor velo olvidando, ya nos vamos? (Jala a Skylart y se va) Elvira-Idiota (Se va) Skylart-Gracias amigo, gracias por haberme sacado de esa situación, estaba muy cerca de mí Shannon-Ja, de nada para eso están los amigos ....................... Al día siguiente X-Ya pueden pasar Bill-Síganme esclavos míos Georg-No somos tus esclavos Bill-Lo sé, pero me gusta decirlo (Ríe) X-Grabando!!!!!! Y-Buen día a todo E.U, Alemania, Monsoon, Suburbia, una banda que se había tomado por desparecida por 4 años, ha vuelto de sus raíces y nos ha vuelto locos a todos, con ustedes, Tokio Hotel Bill, Tom, Georg y Gustav-Hola ñ.ñ/ Y-Tenemos con nosotros a los 4 alemanes más deseados por las fanáticas, díganme, qué se siente haber regresado? ................. En Breandstrix Madison, Joey, Alistair y Spencer-Jajajajajaja Madison-Esperen, espere, están en la TV (Miran la TV) Tom-Es divertido haber regresado, te diré algo, 4 años ausente te hace extrañar tocar la guitarra y subirte a un escenario, estuvimos estos años ausentes porque tratamos de ser "personas normales" Y-"Personas normales"? Eso suena interesante Bill-Deja te explico, en ese entonces después de la gira Humanoid City, llevábamos casi 10 años cómo grupo, queríamos un descanso, y eso de "personas normales" se refiere a pasear por las calles sin 2 guaruras rodeándote Georg-Se refiere a salir a la calle con tus amigos y hablar cosas cómo "Hey cómo has estado?" "Qué tal tú día?" en vez de cosas cómo "Hey, sacarás pronto más música?" y "Cuándo te vas de gira?" Gustav-Eso queríamos sentir un tiempo, tomar un descanso Y-Y sí que se tomaron un gran descanso, mucha gente pensó que jamás regresarían, ahora hablemos de otra cosa, muchas fans han estado mandando preguntas de diferente tipo hacia ustedes y estas son las que más me llaman la atención, (Lee) Bill Kaulitz, no tomes personal esta pregunta, eres virgen? Hace años en una entrevista Tom dijo que él era el primero en todo, fue el primero en nacer, el primero en besar a una chica, el primero en tener novia y oh, el primero en tener sexo, con eso dijo que tú eras virgen Bill-Oh, no, no, no, no, eso fue hace años, amigo mío, en 4 años pasan muchas cosas, porqué se aferran a una entrevista que pasó hace años? Y-Otra pregunta...Gay o heterosexual? Es una pregunta que todos mueren por saber, tu sexualidad siempre ha sido un misterio Bill-(Incómodo)...Puedo tener otra pregunta? Y-Eres gay? Bill-Em, no soy gay Y-Te incómoda tocar ese tema, sigamos con otra pregunta...ah, esta me llama mucho la atención...Qué pasó por sus mentes? Cómo se les ocurrió hacer ese "cambio" de unos adolescentes emos alemanes con peinados extravagantes y música legendaria a una banda que deja su lado emo y da a conocer su lado marica y hace música buena, pero no legendaria? Ustedes apestan Tom Georg y Gustav-Qué?! D: Bill-Quién dirige esta "entrevista"? Y-Sigamos con otra pregunta Bill-Oh no, no, no, no, no más preguntas, se acabó la entrevista (Se va) Joey Alistair Madison y Spencer- ._.......(Se levantan de la mesa y se van) Madison-Ay Dios, que clase de preguntas son esas para una "entrevista"? Joey-No podemos dejar que eso nos suceda en el futuro Alistair-Nos? (Levanta una ceja) Joey-Obviamente, tú confía en mí Mientras tanto Bill-(Toma un vaso de agua) Tom Georg y Gustav-Tenemos que hablar Bill-Soy todo oídos Tom-(Susurra) Yo me encargo.......Qué fue eso Bill? Porqué apagas así la cámara y te vas del set? Casi nos dejas en ridículo....bueno, principalmente a ti Bill-Hermano, ya hablamos de esto Tom-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es necesario volver a hablarlo Bill-(Voltea)...Yo sólo quiero que la gente a veces me trate como una persona normal, eso es malo? Sin guardaespaldas, sin fanáticos alrededor de cada uno de nosotros cuatro, y tener un tema de conversación con gente externa que no sea sobre la banda, es malo? Georg-Yo te entiendo Bill Tom y Gustav-(Lo voltean a ver) Georg-Creo que todos los artistas lo sienten...Taylor Swift, One Direction, Adele, Ariana Grande, Sam Smith, Selena Gómez, Demi Lovato, y muchos artistas más comprenderían esta conversación que estamos teniendo Gustav-...Yo apoyo el punto de vista de Bill...es malo desear de vez en cuando una vida normal? Una vida normal, dónde te sea fácil mantener tu privacidad Georg-Ay Dios, la privacidad, a veces me siento demasiado acosado Tom-Creo que retirarnos solo empeoraría las cosas Bill Georg y Gustav-....... Tom-Hemos marcado los corazones de muchas personas, y luego qué? Sólo dejarlos así y desaparecer? Bill-Lo comprenderían, mira a One Direction, anunciaron su descanso y las fans lo comprenden, aunque sufran por dentro, algo en ellas les dice que nunca van a volver Gustav-No podemos decir que tomaremos un descanso si hasta nosotros sabemos que no vamos a volver, sería como darles alas a los fans para que piensen que volveremos Georg-Demonios, tienes razón, mira a Evanescense, han desaparecido, sabe Dios si algún día volverán Tom-Yo creo que ya no ._. Georg-Demonios, y yo estaba enamorado de Amy Lee Gustav-Ella es hermosa Tom-Es muy bella Bill-Chicos chicos no se salgan del tema, yo también estoy enamorado de Amy Lee tanto cómo ustedes, pero nos hemos salido del tema (Suena su teléfono) Tom-Bueno, qué sugieres? Bill-Aguarda un minuto, me están llamando (Contesta) Qué pasa Leto? Jared Leto-Hola, vi tu mal momento en la TV, supongo que se volverá muy viral Bill-No me lo recuerdes, ese sujeto nos ridiculizó, yo no, qué clase de entrevista hace esas preguntas? Jared-Ok, ok, te entiendo, todos nos hemos sentido así, incluyéndome a mí, en fin, Taylor Swift y yo ya estamos bien Bill-Gracias Jared, siempre estás para consolarme Jared-Oye...estás en Alemania? Bill-Sí...porqué lo preguntas? Jared-Necesito que me ayudes, estaba pensando en ir a New York los siguientes meses, muchas celebridades aquí trabajan en un proyecto dónde van a distintas ciudades como cazatalentos y me han incluido a mí, sabes que ahora no puedo Bill, ya sabes, un nuevo disco en proceso y posteriormente una gira, tú y yo sabemos que es mucho trabajo y demasiada presión, necesito que vayas y ocupes mi lugar Bill-Espera, qué? Jared-Algo anda mal Bill? Bill-Quieres que vaya a New York a buscar talento nuevo? Mil veces no Jared, no todos son talentosos, imagínate cuanta gente así me encontraré haya Jared-Bill, por una vez en tu vida piensa positivamente Bill-Sé lo que digo y porqué lo digo, mantengo mis criterios...pero lo pensaré Jared-Vale (Cuelga) Tom Georg y Gustav-(Hablaban) Bill-....... .................................... Mientras tanto Joey-(Suspira)... Mason-Nervioso? Joey-...En mi otra escuela también había de estas competencias pero nunca tuve el valor de entrar al Glee Club...así que creo que sí...sí estoy nervioso Madison-(Lo toma de los hombros) Si estás nervioso en el escenario, nosotros te ayudaremos, pero trata de no estarlo Joey-(Respira)...Ok...ojala pueda superar este nerviosismo .......................... X-Y ahora, denle un aplauso desde McKinley Highschool, a New Directions (Aplauden) (Música) Madison y Jane-Everybody, yeah Rock your body, yeah Everybody, yeah Rock your body right Todos-Backstreet's back, alright (Música) Mason-Hey, yeah Oh my God, we're back again Brothers, sisters, everybody sing Gonna bring the flavor, show you how Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah Myron-Am I original? Todos-Yeah Myron-Am I the only one? Todos-Yeah Myron-Am I sexual? Todos-Yeah Myron y Mason-Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now Todos-Everybody Yeah Rock your body Yeah Everybody Rock your body right Backstreet's back, alright, alright Alistair-Now throw your hands up in the air Wave them around like you just don't care If you wanna party let me hear you Yell Cuz we got it goin' on again Yeah Spencer-Am I original? Todos-Yeah Spencer-Am I the only one? Todos-Yeah Joey-Am I sexual? Todos-Yeah Joey y Spencer-Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now Todos-Everybody now Yeah Rock your body now Yeah Everybody now Rock your body right Backstreet's back, alright Alright Madison-So everybody, everywhere Don't be afraid, don't have no fear Jane-I'm gonna tell the world, make you understand As long as there'll be music, we'll be comin' back again (Música) Todos-Everybody, yeah Rock your body, yeah Everybody Rock your body right (rock your body right) Backstreet's back Everybody (everybody) Yeah (rock your body) Rock your body(everybody) Yeah (everybody rock your body) Everybody (everybody, rock your body) Rock your body right (everybody) Backstreet's back, all right (Aplauden) (Música) Joey-.....Life is like a boat in a bottle, Try to sail you cant with no air, Day by day it only gets harder, Try to scream but nobody cares, Through the glass you see the same faces, Hear their voices fade like a drum, When your life's a boat in a bottle, You're surrounded drifting alone, Don't leave me now, stay another day, with me, When you're sad and no-one knows it, I'll send you black roses, When your heart is dark and frozen, I'll send you black roses, Far away we wait for each other, I'm still on that road to nowhere, Kiss yourself for me in the mirror, Tie a black rose into your hair, Don't lose your faith, share another night, with me, When you're sad and no-one knows it, I'll send you black roses, When your heart is dark and frozen, I'll send you black roses, 10 black roses x2 (Música)Life is like a boat in a bottle, Try to sail you can't move(?) nowhere, Day by day it only gets harder, Try to scream but nobody cares, When you're sad and no-one knows it, I'll send you black roses, When you're heart is dark and frozen, I'll send you black roses. 10 black roses(x2) (Aplauden) (Música) Joey-Breaking my back just to know your name Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game I'm breaking my back just to know your name But heaven ain't close in a place like this Anything goes but don't blink you might miss Spencer-Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this I said heaven ain't close in a place like this Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight Todos-Oohh oohh Alistair-Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight Madison-Well somebody told me You had a boyfriend Who looked like a girlfriend Mason-That I had in February of last year It's not confidential I've got potential (Música) Alistair-Ready? Let's roll on to something new Taking its toll and I'm leaving without you Jane-I'm ready, let's roll onto something new 'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this I said heaven ain't close in a place like this Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight Todos-Oohh oohh Myron-Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight Mason y Madison-Well somebody told me You had a boyfriend Who looked like a girlfriend That I had in February of last year It's not confidential I've got potential A rushin', a rushin' around Joey-Pace yourself for me Alistair-I said maybe baby please Mason-But I just don't know now Spencer-When all I wanna do is try Todos-x3 Somebody told me You had a boyfriend Who looked like a girlfriend That I had in February of last year It's not confidential I've got potential A rushin', a rushin' around (Aplauden) .......................................... X-Es hora de la premiación.....ahora, el ganador del campeonato sectorial 2015 es........ Joey y Alistair-(Se miran) Alistair-(Susurra) Lo lograremos Joey-Ok Silencio...... X-New Directions!!!!!!! (Aplauden)